Oh, My Honeymoon!
by NonaRose
Summary: Sequel to 'It Grew With a Bump'. Robin and Regina, already legally married on paper, decide to throw themselves an actual wedding to make up for the one they never had. Robin wants to see Regina in a white dress, walking down the aisle and who was she to say refuse? Her parents' gift them a honeymoon trip to Thailand, and that's when the real fun begins. OQ modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I can't believe it's been a little over a year since **It Grew With a Bump** was over and well, I do hope my writing has improved since then because boy, oh boy, did I reread it and cringe. Here's the long-promised sequel. It's mostly going to be based on their honeymoon, I have some of it thought of and I'll figure out the rest as I go on.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters, however, I do own the idea behind this story and MJ, that rebellious kid is mine, and every other character that is unknown to the Once fandom. And oh, my mistakes, I own those too.

 **Important note:** There will be quite some changes in this story, starting with the name of Regina's bakery. Originally, it was called the **Forbidden Fruit** but by the time I was done writing **IGWAB** , I realized there had been another fanfic with a bakery with a similar name, I don't know how it didn't cross my mind because I've read that story and I loved it (I'm sure hundreds of others do too, and I'm sure y'all know which one I'm talking about) but it didn't quite feel right to me seeing as they'd done it before me, so I'm changing the name to **Fairytale Fridays** instead. So, if you notice that change somewhere along, now you know why. Now with that being said, I also wanted to point out that in the previous one, Robin and Regina weren't legally married but after giving it a thought, I realized this would work better for both parts. I think that's about it, enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Mom, Henry took my hat again!"

Roland shouted, probably for the fourth or fifth time this past hour alone. Regina couldn't recall the exact amount, but it's been going on and on since the morning, and it'd be a darn lie if she claimed she hated it. She loved it. Absolutely loved it.

Not their arguments or childish fights, of course not. What sane mother would enjoy her children's constant bickering? But the way their little banters made the house much more livelier. That's what she loved.

"Henry, give your brother his hat back!" She called out, dragging her words and rolling her eyes at the sound of footsteps rushing across the hallway. She continued chopping the apples before tossing them into the large bowl beside her with the rest of the cut up fruits, then drenched them in mango juice. It was her version of a _fruit salad_ , although she was certain that there were others out there in the world who did it the same way as her, but she was yet to meet someone who shared a similar taste, someone other than her family members, that is.

It was mid-June and oddly, the weather was somewhat in between. Not cold enough for thick sweaters and cosy coats, but not too hot to strip down into nothing but underwear either. It was warm, with gentle blows of fresh breeze. Unlike her children who ran around wearing their swim trunks, Regina dressed decently in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a short-sleeved, forest green blouse — Robin's favorite — to greet their guests.

Her family, which now included Emma. Although, she'd always considered the blonde a part of her family.

Regina wouldn't call it a reunion, not everyone was attending, it was more of a small family gathering instead. Her parents decided to visit again, so she took the opportunity to invite over aunt Eva and uncle Leo, their daughter Mary Margaret and her small family too.

"Mom!"

Roland screeched, and she winced, squinting at the high-pitched sound that was drawn out of her eight-year-old. Goodness gracious.

"Catch me if you can!"

She heard Henry challenge before bursting out in a fit of giggles as he bolted past her and out of the backdoor, into the backyard and with a splash, he'd jumped straight into the swimming pool. Regina took a step back and tilted her head slightly to the side, peeking out only to find a hat floating about the surface of the water and her middle child stomping his foot in annoyance by it. It took everything in her not to laugh.

The doorbell rang and before she even had the chance to set down the fruit bowl cradled in her arms to answer it, she heard tiny footsteps padding down the wooden floor along the corridor, followed by an overly excited voice.

"I get it, I get it!"

She chuckled, shaking her head lightly. "What do we say before we open the door, MJ?" Regina reminded, but the only response she got in return was a little princess with a potty mouth, grunting and banging her small fists against the door.

"It's not bloody open!" MJ huffed.

Without a doubt, she was Robin's daughter, and speaking of the devil, she heard his laugh and then felt his lips press over her cheek.

"I'll get it," he offered, walking past her and disappearing into the hallway, and moments after, the house became twice as loud.

She loved this. A big family. _Her_ family.

* * *

Dinner was served a couple of hours later when the rest of her guests arrived. A long table with all sorts of dishes laid across, enough to feed a village, or her boys for two meals. They had quite the appetite those Locksley's, and she loved it. Not so much having to go into town for groceries every two days or so, though.

Everyone carried their food outside and ate on the wooden, rectangular picnic table by the swimming pool while watching the kids as they ran across the backyard, playing along with each other and Remington, their rescued mutt. A crazy, but sweet, mutt. He fit into their family perfectly.

They got a breath of fresh air as they ate and talked, and the children played not far from them, and it couldn't have gotten any better than that.

"So, any desserts?" Cora asked, shifting her gaze from her grandchildren to her daughter, a proud smile plastered over her face.

Henry Sr. laughed rather loudly at his wife's question and shook his head in disbelief. "You're asking our daughter, who just so happens to own a bakery, if she made any desserts?"

"He's got a point, you know." Robin agreed, and in return, received a firm smack across the bicep from Regina. "Ouch."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Actually, I did make a few. I thought we might need a little breather before I serve them, give us some time to digest some of the food we ate."

"And give us more space for the sweet stuff." Mary Margaret stated with a grin.

"And a little extra time to catch up — tell me, how are you two doing? It's been a while." Aunt Eva inquired, flashing the pair a smile.

"Great."

"Wonderful."

Robin and Regina answered in unison, they looked over at one another, then laughed.

"As you can see, we're doing wonderfully great." Robin added reassuringly with a grin, one arm snaking around Regina's waist, pulling her closer to his side and she happily scooched further in his embrace.

They were so sickly sweet sometimes and she loved it. She loved the affection Robin presented her with, she loved the love he showered her with every day since the day they'd met. And speaking of love.

Regina cleared her throat. "Robin and I have something to tell you," she announced.

"Are you having another baby?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Her mother and aunt Eva exclaimed, and Mary Margaret squealed in excitement, that didn't quite last long, faltering the moment she shook her head.

"God, no," Regina murmured then quickly added, "I mean, Robin and I haven't discussed that, we didn't even think about it until…well, until you guys just brought it up."

Some sighed in disappointment, others were relieved, much like herself. Three were more than enough, the boys and MJ were a handful, although the thought of having another daughter did appeal to her, a daughter that wouldn't throw a tantrum over wearing dresses and pretty headbands, and rather run around in her underwear and play in mud instead.

"Then if not that, what is it, dear?" Cora asked.

"Well, Robin and I, we're getting married."

There were a few gasps, and confusion was written all over their faces. Rightfully so. To their family and most of their friends, they were already married, but to themselves, it was all just an act. Sure, there were legal documents that proved them to be a married couple, but they were just papers they signed for personal reasons and then kept it as it is to process the boys' adoption papers faster and easier. They deserved a little ceremony for themselves, at least, that's what Robin repeatedly told her.

He wanted to see her in white, walking down the aisle, given away by her father. It was every daughter's dream, he knew it was hers too, though she never said it out loud but that's how Robin was. He knew her all too well.

"Like, an actual wedding?" Aunt Eva gaped.

"Just the ceremony, a party of sort. We never had that, and I think Regina deserves her special day." Robin explained, and her heart soared with love, she gave his hand a squeeze, and he brought hers up to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

Cora beamed, clasping her hands together in joy. "I'll get to see you in a wedding dress!"

"And I'll actually walk you down the aisle." Henry Sr. said, and for a split second she was overwhelmed with guilt, but it soon disappeared, pushed out of her thoughts at the feeling of arms pulling her in for a hug and kisses pressed to the side of her head.

One minute she was tangled up in Robin's arms and the other she was tossed back and forth between her parents, all laughing in pure happiness.

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know what you think and I do promise, even though the updates might not be regular, the following chapters will be longer than this one. This was but a prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Finally got around to update this fanfic. It might not be as frequent, writer's block is still kicking my butt, but I'm gonna try to update as often as I could.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters, however, I do own the idea behind this story and MJ, that little rebel is mine. And oh, my terrible, terrible mistakes too.

* * *

The wedding was something out of a fairytale book. Small, but astounding, bringing together their families and friends. They exchanged their vows under the beautifully handmade flower arch in the back of aunt Eva and uncle Leo's house, where her father walked her down the candlelit aisle, scattered with rose petals, and gave her away to her groom with a lighthearted warning. They slow danced barefoot on the grass, and all the while they swayed, Robin whispered sweet nothings into her ear or joked about how unladylike their daughter had been acting — which didn't come as a surprise to Regina. Not even when MJ pulled the dress over her head and ran around, carelessly bumping into things, or when she threw her empty flower basket the same way she did her bouquet and smacked Remington with it. That poor dog and everything he'd endured from her family.

The night ended with a toast. _To new beginnings and happier days_. And with a three and a half year old running around in her underwear. Regina was surprise the dress last long on MJ, she expected it gone during the first two hours, if not before.

What she didn't know was that her husband bribed their daughter with a handful of pennies and a bag of sweets in return for her to wear the dress until nighttime.

And despite that and the series of unfortunate events that happened before it, one after another, the day was perfect. Thinking positively — at least they had the chance to taste their wedding cake before Remington came dashing over, knocking it off to the ground, and even though she ruined her dress by falling into the small pond when she lost her balance, it was better than falling into the mud, anyway. It would've been worse.

In conclusion, in spite of all the stress everyone experienced into putting together the wedding in a such short amount of time, it was so much better than she'd ever imagined it being.

"Regina?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her mother. She looked up and found her smiling down at her before taking a seat on the couch beside her and immediately, Regina curled into her side.

"What are you doing still awake?" Cora asked. "It's two hours past midnight."

"Just thinking."

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Cora raised a brow.

Regina shook her head and chuckled, "No, of course not."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"Just…how incredibly lucky I am."

She was and she often thought about it. How on earth did she get so lucky to end up with a family as great as hers? Well, to begin with, she had Ruby to thank for the idea of the fake marriage. Had she not suggested it, she wouldn't have thought about it and contacted Robin, and if she hadn't, they wouldn't have met Henry and Roland, they wouldn't have had MJ, either.

Everything that happened, happened for a reason. Every drawback they experienced was simply a reminder that greater things laid ahead. And they did. Every troubled obstacle fell perfectly into the puzzle, and everything made sense to her.

"Oh, this reminds me." Cora jumped up on her feet and rushed over to her purse, ransacking through it. "Your dad and I thought about surprising you and Robin with this."

"With what?" Regina's brows knitted.

"This," Cora beamed, holding out two, folded papers in her direction.

She took it, unfolded it and frowned as she read through it. "Is this a joke?"

Cora furrowed her brows in confusion, shaking her head, "No, why would it be a joke, dear?"

"Two plane tickets to Thailand?" Regina sighed, "Mom, I can't accept this. It's too much. You two already helped with the wedding—"

"And we're more than happy that we did," Cora cut in, then added, "and besides, you two deserve this. You've been working hard, both of you, you need a break."

"It's not as easy, mom—"

"If it's because of the kids, then don't worry about it. Your dad and I already took care of that."

Regina raised a questioning brow. "Took care of it as in?"

"We're staying for longer to look after them while you're away."

"But—"

"No buts, Regina. Just like any other married couple, you two deserve a honeymoon, and who knows, maybe you'll come back and nine months later, you'd pop out another grandchild for me." Cora grinned. "Maybe another girl, an actual girl. MJ is worse than your two boys."

Oh god. Regina groaned, burying her flushed face in her hands.

* * *

The following days slipped by. They rushed from one place to another, getting everything they needed ready for the honeymoon. They ditched the thick attire and replaced it with a warm-weather wardrobe, and Regina wasn't sure how, but somehow Robin convinced her into buying a couple of bikinis too. In return, she purchased him a pair of speedos, just for the laughs.

"Keep quiet," Regina hushed the fussy toddler and slipped between the seats, mumbling a quick and quiet apology to the others for blocking their view as she made her way to her husband and son.

"What took you so long?" Robin whispered. "The play's about to start."

Instead of a verbal answer, Regina brought MJ closer and sat her down on the seat between them, waving a hand over at her and the mess she was. Wild curls, half tamed in uneven pigtails, lipstick smudged around her mouth, chocolate-pudding-stained shirt and mismatched socks. Oh, and she'd stolen one of her purses too, stuffing it with all sorts of toys.

"Oh." Robin pursed his lips.

" _Oh_ , indeed," Regina grumbled.

"Did you get the camera?" Henry reminded, and she grimaced.

Of course she'd forget. She was surprised she even remembered half the things she did with the honeymoon taking away most of her thinking. She sighed, rubbing her hands over her face and quietly cursing her luck.

"Regina, sweetheart, it's alright. We can use our phones," Robin assured, pecking the side of her head. "What difference will it make? It's not like Roland would make a big deal out of it, he'd just be happy that we're here."

"He's right, you know," Henry chimed in.

She knew he was, both of them, but this was her baby's first performance. He'd never been in any recital before, he'd always been too shy to stand in front of a crowd and she wanted to capture this moment, every little detail in high definition rather than a blurry zoom-in. Unfortunately, she'd have to settle with whatever results that might come out of hers and Robin's phone. At least, it was better than nothing.

The lights were dimmed and the curtains were drawn back, revealing the choir of little children dressed identically in their school uniform. All of them stood still, focused on their guests — all but one. Roland. His russet brown eyes scanned through the crowd, attempting to locate his family but the darkness didn't make his job any easier. The music started and the children began singing, and while his mouth moved, too, he was still searching. And then he saw them.

He began jumping up and down, unbothered by the disturbance he was inflicting on the performance. Nothing mattered to him more than getting his parents' attention. "Mom. Dad," he called out. "Henry!"

They saw him and chuckled, and he excitedly waved, bringing laughter to others, too.

Regina grinned and waved back, blowing him a kiss, one — just like Robin always did — he pretended to catch.

Oh, her little boy, all grown up. Both of them and MJ as well.

* * *

"Did you see me? I sang!" Roland beamed with pride.

"We did," Regina confirmed, ruffling his hair with her free hand whilst holding MJ's with the other. "And you did great, although I'm not sure your teacher was too thrilled about you interrupting the performance just to say hello."

Roland shrugged. "I don't care. It's the polite thing to do, you always say that. Right, dad?"

Robin snorted, nodding his head. "Besides, she's a snob—"

"Robin!" Regina glared.

"What?"

"Don't say that in front of the children."

"What does a snob mean?" Roland inquired curiously.

"It means that she's a jerk who thinks she's better than everyone else," Henry answered.

Roland nodded his head, "She's a snob."

"Boys!" Regina exclaimed in disbelief, narrowing her eyes in Robin's direction as he began laughing, and the boys followed right after.

They'll be the death of her one day, of that, she was sure.

The remainder of the day went by in a blink. They took the children to the zoo, where Roland forced them to sit down and get a closeup experience with one of their supposedly friendly, bird-eating tarantulas. Regina hated every moment of it and Robin kept on teasing her over it, using his fingers to imitate a spider crawling over her shoulders throughout the rest of the trip, but karma had her back. They stopped by the llamas when one of them decided to approach him and spit on his face. It was the highlight of her day.

Their family outing ended with a ninety-nine ice cream cones and Henry signing up for the zoo's Field Academy program, Roland for their Junior Academy program and MJ throwing a temper tantrum over being told she couldn't take one of the monkeys home with her. The outburst didn't come as a surprise to anyone, it wasn't something unusual, not anymore. The toddler wanted everything she laid her eyes on, from other people's pets to the squirrels and ducks in the parks, too, making those fits quite common.

She was calm by the time they arrived home, monkeys long forgotten, replaced by excitement over the new Peppa Pig DVD set she managed to convince her parents to buy her. She had them wrapped around her little finger, have been since birth.

The children bathed, changed into their pajamas and dined in front of the television. Dinner was whatever Regina could find in the cupboards and freezer. Instant mac and cheese, frozen pizza and nuggets, and a quick salad tossed together in a bowl and served as a side. They ate over small talks and laughter, Henry listing touristy things for them to do on their honeymoon and places to go, and Roland listing the toys he wanted and other gifts, MJ seconding it.

* * *

"Is it too late to change my mind and head back home? I miss the kids already."

"Regina," Robin sighed, frustratingly rubbing his hands over his face. "We're already on the plane, have been for the past fifteen minutes."

"Does that mean we can't go back now?"

"I'm afraid so, my love."

Regina huffed, sinking deeper into her seat. She should be thrilled over the idea of spending some time alone with her husband, they rarely had those moments with the kids around — they hadn't even had sex in months! But she'd never been away from them for too long and certainly not that far away, and if she had to be completely honest, she was worried. Worried for her _parents_. How on earth were they going to handle, not one, not two, but _three_ rascals on their own? The littlest one was a handful on her own, but all three of them teamed up was a disaster just waiting to happen.

Nevertheless, she put her worries aside and shifted to lean against Robin, and he slipped an arm around her, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her temple. A gesture that soothed her.

Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe they'd come back home and it would be exactly how it was when they left. All tidy and clean, preferably in one piece, too.

"Babe," Robin whispered, pulling her out of her thoughts. "We have to buckle up, the plane's about to take off."

She hummed, sat upright and reached to both her sides, only, there was one problem. "You've taken my other half," she accused, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I haven't, this is mine." He pointed over at both halves of his belt. "You're probably sitting on yours."

"I think I'll be able to feel the metal if I was sitting on it."

He raised a challenging brow, and she punched his bicep in return, earning a hushed groan out of him. "Jesus, Regina. I just meant that you said the same thing days ago about the remote control and it turned out that you were sitting on it the whole time."

"Is…everything okay, sir? Ma'am?"

They both looked up at the stewardess standing beside them, flashing them a forced, polite smile.

Robin nodded, one hand rubbing soothing circles over the spot Regina punched. "Yes, everything's just fine, thank you."

"No, not everything's just fine, Robin. My belt is broken," Regina grumbled, tilting her head up to look at the stewardess, then repeated, "My belt's broken, well, missing."

"Missing, ma'am?" The stewardess creased her brows in confusion.

"Yes, missing," she repeated. "I can't find the other piece, how am I supposed to buckle up?"

The stewardess shuffled her weight from one foot to another, tucked a strand behind her ear then cleared her throat and nodded. "I'll see what I can do about that, ma'am."

But she went and never came back, and Regina was certain she was purposely avoiding her for some reason. Whatever it was, it got on her nerves and her frustration only grew when her television refused to turn on and her phone battery died.

What in the name of God was she supposed to do on a fourteen — almost _fifteen_ hours flight?

Robin offered to share his screen with her but the last thing she needed was nightmares on their honeymoon. Horror was possibly the only genre he enjoyed, something she didn't mind, sometimes.

While he binge-watched one movie after another and whatever TV shows that caught his attention, she forced herself to sleep, and by the time she'd awoken, he was in a deep slumber, snoring — though he claimed he never did. She took that opportunity to stretch her legs and walk around the plane, hang around in the back by the lavatory and start random conversations with strangers.

Luckily for her, the flight didn't feel quite as long as it was, perhaps because she spent half of it asleep and the rest of it at the very back, stretching and chatting away with people.

"Got your bag?"

"What else would I be dragging behind me, Robin?"

"Good point."

Regina rolled her eyes. If only he would calm down for a moment instead of stressing over every little thing. It was driving her crazy.

"Are you sure our guide would be waiting outside of this terminal?"

"Yes, Robin."

"But—"

"Robin!" Regina snapped, letting go of her bag and cupping his face with both her hands, forcing him to look down at her. "Calm. Down. Everything's gonna be fine if you just calm down. The more stressed you are, the more likely we are to mess things up," she explained.

He nodded and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He pressed a quick peck to her lips then slid his free hand into hers, lacing their fingers together as they stepped outside, instantly greeted by a warm breeze. It was definitely something neither of them was used to, but it was a good change from England's chilly weather.

"Locksley's?"

They turned around and came face-to-face with a petite, middle-age looking, short haired woman, beaming at them.

"My name is Yayah, I am your guide. Welcome to Chiang Mai."

* * *

 **A/N:** The chapter wasn't as long as I hoped for it to be, but writer's block is an actual bitch. I can't say I'm not proud of it, but I'm just proud of the first couple of paragraphs, the rest? Not so much. I'd love to read your thoughts on them though. You can find me on Twitter (if you're _that_ bored and got nothing else to do) under **Nona_AM**


End file.
